In accordance with the recent trend for the miniaturization of electronic products, multilayer ceramic electronic components have also been required to have a small size and high capacitance.
Therefore, various methods for decreasing the thicknesses of dielectric layers and internal electrodes and increasing the numbers of stacked dielectric layers and internal electrodes have been attempted, and multilayer ceramic electronic components in which the thickness of dielectric layers is decreased and the number of stacked dielectric layers is increased have been recently manufactured.
In addition, in order to decrease a size of an electronic product and increase capacitance of a capacitor, or the like, a structural change to form a capacitor such as a bottom landed ceramic capacitor (BLCC), a high profile ceramic capacitor (HPCC), or the like, has been attempted.
In addition, it has become important to decrease intervals between land patterns on a board in order to implement high integration by increasing the number of electronic components that may be mounted in the same area.